Solaris' 50 Questions
1. What color is your character’s hair? black 2. What color are your character’s eyes? blue 3. What color is your character’s skin? pale 4. What special aesthetic characteristics does your character have? angular chin 5. Does your character have any piercings? Tattoos? nope 6. What’s the sexiest physical characteristic of your character? his pale complexion 7. What’s the ugliest physical characteristic of your character? none BONUS: What element of their appearance is your character most insecure about? none 8. What does your character wear? leather armor, green cloak and brown boots BONUS: Why does your character like wearing that outfit? hes a freaking ranger BONUS: Repeat question 8 to show different clothing/outfit types (e.g., casual, formal, or favorite outfits). he wears this for all occassions Expressions of Emotion 9. When your character smiles, what does their smile look like? he smirks 10. What does your character’s laugh sound like? quiet chuckle BONUS: What sort of things would make your character laugh? seeing people fail stealth or his teammates arguing over mudane stuff 11. What is your character’s normal style of speech? usually quiet or speaks in elvish quietly BONUS: What are some memorable things your character has said that showcase their unique voice? swearing in elvish only that he hears 12. How does your character express/handle anger? sighs or shoots more arrows 13. Does your character cry? about never only when friends dies does he cry BONUS: What sorts of things would make them cry? friends dying 14. How easy is it for other people to read your character’s emotions? pretty easy for some emotions Character Beliefs 15. Is your character religious? none 16. How does your character view those of other faiths? hes okay with them as long as they dont try to convert him 17. What are your character’s core values? freedom and family 18. How willing is your character to fight for those values? he will fight for them Character Likes and Dislikes 19. What is your character’s favorite food? berries or typical tavern food 20. What is your character’s favorite color? blue 21. What are your character’s sleeping preferences? rarely sleeps since he falls in a trance 25. What is your character’s birthday? he doesnt know he has no family he can remember 26. What family structure did your character have growing up? lived alone 27. How well did your character get along with their family? not there 28. What is the worst thing your character has ever done? got lost from home 29. What is the best thing your character has ever done? joined the group 30. What is the most significant romantic encounter of your character’s past? none 31. Has your character ever been in love? nope 32. Has your character ever been in lust? nope 33. What is your character’s level of sexual experience? *cough* virgin *cough* 34. What is your character’s most embarrassing moment? left home and travelled about twenty yards and got lost Character Introspection 35. What is your character’s biggest goal in life? hes yearning for freedom and adventurering with the group 36. What does your character believe is their greatest virtue? peace 37. What does your character believe is their greatest vice? none 38. What motivates your character most? friendship family 39. Is your character objective-oriented? no 40. Would your character rather be a great person or a good person? good person 41. Would your character rather be hated for being who they are or loved for pretending to be someone else? hated 42. Is your character an introvert, extrovert, or ambivert? introvert 43. Is your character creatively expressive? no 44. What’s your character’s disorder? none 45. What is your character’s standard emotional state? very quiet 46. Is your character materialistic? no BONUS: What are some of your character’s prized possessions? his longbow 47. What is your character’s major learning style? visual 49. I am a _________. How would your character complete that sentence? ranger 50. Life is an act of _________ing. What verb would your character use to complete that sentence? exploring